


Pirates Night

by bluecrystalball



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gift Giving, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Pirates, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrystalball/pseuds/bluecrystalball
Summary: How the sea three celebrate christmas on the isle and Uma sharing some tender moments with her boys





	Pirates Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so have some oversight. I was inspired both from the movie and the book. I hope I made the characters justice. Please comment and leave feedback. Happy Holidays :)

Christmas on the Isle was different for everyone but the one thing that could be said about it was that it was far from a big of a deal as in Auradon. The Hook siblings used to love listening to their mother or Smee talk about how a proper British Christmas was celebrated but as they grew older their interest faded and they developed their own tradition. No matter how mad at each other they were or if some of their fathers’ crewmembers gave them hell for it they always stuck to it. During the week leading up to Christmas, everyday they stole something that could be used to decorate whatever stand in for a Christmas tree they had that year, usually a coat hanger. Depending how wicked their loot was or how hard it was to steal they got points. The best stolen gods they saved for Christmas day and then they figured out who won, and the winner got to keep everything. Harry had enlisted Umas help some years to make sure he won, although that was technically against their rules, but rules were meant to be broken, at least if you lived on the Isle.

Gil loved Christmas. It was a big deal at the Gastons home. Not the giving and exchanging of gifts but the food. Therefore, Gil was always allowed to go on his fathers hunting trips along with his brothers when Christmas was around the corner. On Christmas eve Gil would always be found helping his mom prep all the food. It had started as a punishment for him not being as good of a hunter as his brothers but had become one of his favourite things. So much so that he always made sure not to bring home as much prey as Gaston Jr or Gaston the third just so he got to help his mother.

Uma, being an atlantean, didn’t celebrate Christmas. She didn’t mind, she had her own set of holidays. Some her mother celebrated in her own wicked way and some Ursula ignored but Uma tried to remember. It wasn’t that hard since whenever an atlantean holiday was coming up there would be a show about it on tv. Usually hosted by Ariel or one of her sisters, explaining everything about it.

This year Uma was working in the chip shop on Christmas day. She usually did. When she had been younger and Gil had found this out he had stupidly, but out of fondness for Uma, asked Ursula if Uma could have the day off. Her mother had just laughed and made her work double shifts every day from Christmas until New Years. Nobody ever asked Ursula for a day off since then. So, Uma just went with it and worked without too much of a complaint. It wasn’t as if she would’ve celebrated anyways. Besides, the shop was pretty much empty the entire day and when her shift was over Harry would always find her, or she him, and they would watch the fireworks from Auradon together. When her shift ended in the evening she headed towards the Lost Revenge, figuring he would be there. But he wasn’t although the better part of her crew was there. They were looking a bit sombre, playing cards or practicing sword fighting. Uma looked at them and felt her heart sink. She was rarely sentimental but seeing her friends being down always got to her. Most of her crew would celebrate Christmas if they had had a more stable environment and Uma knew this. She wanted to do something to cheer them up.

“Alright, listen up fishbait!” She yelled out, making everybody look at her. “You have _clearly_ forgotten what tonight is and we can’t have that. Can we?” she cocked her head and smiled a wicked smile. Everybody had a look of confusion on their faces. She let out a small laugh.

“It’s Pirates Night! And we are celebrating! Go get the rum, get some food and let’s get some music going”. Her crew eagerly followed her orders and she smiled.

“Oh, and spread the word to the rest of the crew. Tonight is our night!” The crew cheered.

 

The party had just started when Gil arrived. Uma quickly greeted him with a smile.

“Thought you’d be with your family” she said.

“Dinner ended a few hours ago. Then I heard about pirates night and I couldn’t not come”. His voice was a bit hesitant and he was rubbing the back of his head.

“Good” she noticed he was acting a bit more nervous than usual. She stared at him, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. But his next words surprised her.

“I’ve got a gift for you”. He pulled out something small from his pocket and gave it to her. It was a pair of earrings. They were about the size and shape of a nickel, black and in the middle was the same emblem as on the sails of the Lost revenge, Umas emblem, and it was iridescent, probably made out of nacre. Uma didn’t know what to say. She just stared at them.

“I…uh… I made them myself. And they aren’t a Christmas gift or anything. Or if you want, it could be. I just wanted to show my appreciation and…” he got interrupted by Uma hugging him tightly. Something she rarely did but she was in a good mood and truly grateful for having Gil as a friend.

“They are amazing” she said, stepped back and put them on. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the rest of the crew. “Now, let’s get you some rum”

 

Harry had been out looking for Uma at the chip shop. His mood angry since Harriet had won their little game. And it didn’t help that he couldn’t find his captain. When he got to the docks he heard loud music. And then he heard something that made his bad mood vanish in an instant. Umas laughter. He hurried his steps towards their ship and when he arrived he was completely baffled. The entire ship was decorated with small flags with Umas emblem on them, knifes and daggers were stuck to a mast with trinkets hanging from them. But what really caught his eye was Uma. She was dancing, well it was more like spinning around, arm in arm with Gonzo, a bottle of rum in her free hand and she was laughing. In fact, most of the crew were laughing and having a good time. Then she saw him, stopped and exclaimed “HARRY!”

“What is going on?” he asked as he walked towards her.

“It’s Pirates Night” she smiled brightly.

“Happy Pirates Night!” the crew shouted in choir. And Harry couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Seems like someone forgot to invite me” he said in a low voice.

“I didn’t” she smile and leaned in towards him. “I knew you would come find me” and she bopped his nose. Harry really loved how much more touching Uma became when she was happy and a bit tipsy. It was far in between and rare, but it happened from time to time.

“Am I really that predictable, darlin’?” he winked at her.

“Only when it comes to Uma” Gil shouted at him. Harry cursed angrily to himself and he wanted to push the boy overboard. Then he saw how utterly pleased and smug Uma looked and he suddenly felt thankful for Gils comment. Uma grabbed him by his hook and pulled him in close. Their bodies touching. Harry thanked his lucky star as she put her arms around him, leaned her head against his chest and started to move back and forwards. The music was a bit to happy and fast for them to slow dance to, but Harry didn’t mind. In fact, he was overjoyed.

“I can’t believe you came up with a new holiday just to dance with me”

“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes. “just dance with me”.

“Ay, ay, cap’n” he murmured in to her hair.

 

Uma was having more fun than she could remember having in a long time. She was in a heated conversation with Harry and Bonnie when the fireworks started.

“We’ll see them better from the Crows nest” she said and made her way towards it, Harry following her. As Harry was just about to climb up after her he quickly turned around and gave the rest of the crew a look that made sure nobody would follow them. When he got up, Uma was already sitting down, her legs dangling down the edge. It was cold but luckily someone had left blankets up there. As he sat down next her, he draped his arm around her and laid a blanket over their laps. He leaned in to Umas side as he watched the show. While Harry was completely focused on the fireworks Uma was completely focused on him. She was mesmerized by his face and how the red, green and white from the fireworks were reflected on his cheeks and how the shapes could be seen in his glistening eyes. She hadn’t realized it before, but he was beautiful. There was something about him, something that made it impossible for her to look away. The people on the Isle used to joke that she had him under a spell, but now the roles were reversed. As she looked upon him that night under the winter sky everything felt alright. When the fireworks were over he noticed her staring.

“See something you like, cap’n?” he said flirtingly. Uma didn’t answer. Instead she kissed him. It was chaste and quick, over in less than a heartbeat. But nonetheless a kiss. Harry was dazed. Uma told herself that later when Harry undoubtedly would bring it up she would deny it or blame it on the alcohol. And during the moment of future nights when she would contemplate that kiss she would tell herself it was for Harrys sake. But in that moment, she knew it was because she wanted it, wanted him. She stood up

“Merry Christmas, Harry” she said softly as she ruffled his hair. As she made her way down she could hear the smile on his face as he said, “Happy pirates night, Uma”.

 


End file.
